1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of banding the mane of a horse whereby a stapler apparatus is used rather than individual rubber bands or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persons showing horses frequently band the manes of the horse so that the mane is more aesthetically pleasing. The conventional method of banding the mane of the horse is to separate the mane into individual groups of hairs with a rubber band or bands then being extended around each of those groups close to the neck of the horse. The conventional method of utilizing rubber bands to band the mane of a horse is extremely time-consuming and is a laborious task.
A method of banding the mane of a horse and apparatus therefor is disclosed to enable the mane of the horse to be more quickly and easily banded without the use of the conventional rubber bands. The apparatus for performing the method comprises a mane banding staple gun having a handle portion with a body portion extending forwardly from the upper end thereof. A staple magazine is provided in the body portion for containing a plurality of staples and for supplying successive staples to the forward end of the body portion. An actuator assembly is movably mounted in the body portion for discharging a staple from the forward end of the body portion and for causing the staple to encircle and embrace a portion of the horse""s mane to band the same. A trigger assembly is operatively connected to the actuator assembly for selectively operating the same.
The method of banding the mane of a horse comprises the steps of: (1) separating the horse""s mane into individual mane groups; and (2) at least partially encircling each mane group with a selectively removable staple to maintain each of the mane groups separate from one another.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method of banding the mane of a horse.
Another object of the invention is to provide a staple gun which is used in the banding process.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of banding the mane of a horse which is much less time-consuming than the conventional rubber band method of banding the mane.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a staple gun for banding the mane of a horse which is convenient and safe to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.